It is known that within online games, users tend to participate in various aspects of the game and engage in cooperative play. Typically, small groups of users perform set tasks or objectives, such as “dungeon runs”, or player group vs. player group contests (e.g., battles, sports games, etc.). In some of these, a large number of users may battle on opposite sides and be adversaries. In such play, successful groups can unlock content through achievement (e.g., defeating a boss, etc.).
Players playing an online game together tend to be more engaged with the game, and to spend more money on power-ups, etc., to keep up a higher pace of play. However, no mechanisms exist to reward players purely for playing together, as opposed to achieving together. Players who enjoy playing together may nevertheless choose not to play together any more if they are not successful in their activities and therefore not rewarded by unlocked content.